


Ergo, Urges [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Ergo, Urges" written by misbegotten]</p>
<p>A sort of missing scene from "Urgo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ergo, Urges [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ergo, Urges](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7575) by misbegotten. 



> Recorded for Amplificathon 2010.

**Length:** 9:15

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 8.4 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/ergo-urges)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 7.6 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/ergo-urges-audiobook)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/4740.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/4708.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
